Hard to Ignore
by Mikuzu
Summary: Eren has found it increasingly harder to ignore just how nice Levi's body is lately. Apparently, the three dimensional maneuver gear does wonders for the buttocks. Eren/Levi smut, oneshot, half lemon


**author's note:** Hi, guys! Mikuzu here, after over a year of inactivity. Lol, sorry. I am a bit rusty but I am definitely trying to get back on my a-game. Here's a little something I just had to write; I love this series and this pairing. There will be more parts to it, but they will also be one shots. Warnings: this contains oral and male on male foreplay.

* * *

It had first happened during a short drill in which Eren was accompanying Levi's squad to teach some newer members of the Scouting Legion how to actually use their three dimensional gear in the field.

Levi had ordered Eren's presence during the drill in the off chance that a rogue Titan appeared; because the new soldiers had no chance of fighting a Titan, Levi and his squad would have to see them to safety while Eren would defeat any Titans.

"But why me? Mikasa is much more efficient when it comes to outright killing them, and wouldn't my transformation freak the recruits out?" Eren had whined upon being asked this request.

Levi tersely gave Eren a "tsk", glaring at him with little amusement.

"I'd just feel safest if it's you with me. Is that so hard to deal with, brat?" the Lieutenant had replied sharply, reclining back in his office chair.

Upon hearing these words, a light tinge of pink graced the soldier's cheeks, his gaze hesitantly breaking away from Levi's callous stare.

"O-Okay, I got it," he assured his commander, reticently making his way towards the door. "I'll protect you."

Levi gave Eren a confused frown before the boy-turned-Titan slipped out of his office, leaving him feeling as if perhaps he had said too much.

The next day, the recruits, Eren, and Levi's squad had gone out into the woods, each sporting their three dimensional maneuvering gear and sweating under the hot summer sun's morning glow.

Levi abruptly stopped the group when they reached the trunk of a particularly large cedar, turning to face the awestruck and somewhat terrified looking assembly before him.

"Today you will all be learning to use your three dimensional gear in the field. It may look simple, but it actually requires a lot of balance and controlled muscle use," Levi stated, looking the new recruits up and down with a somewhat disdainful eye. "Watch me closely. I'm going to demonstrate how to scale a tree so that you can achieve enough height to actually harm a Titan."

_Levi's acting pretty cool,_ Eren thought nonchalantly, watching the petite Lieutenant check his belt fastenings before taking off and rushing the tree, much to the amazement and delight of the new recruits.

He was just performing a basic tree climb, perhaps somewhat faster and a little more aggressively than usual.

Eren watched with a mildly disinterested eye until he noticed..._it. _

_It _ was Levi's ass as he climbed the tree with his machinery, jumping from branch to branch, just working and swiveling and flaunting his rear end.

Eren could feel his ears burning red as he stood with his jaw agape, his eyes unable to tear away from Levi's positively divine backside. When...when did Levi get an ass like that!?

Oh. _Oh. _As Eren watched Levi start to descend back down, his front now facing the onlookers (which wasn't a bad sight, either), he realized the only way to achieve that kind of butt had to be from the vigorous training he did with the three dimensional gear.

"See? It's not the easiest feat in the world," the dark-haired Lieutenant remarked, his voice tired and somewhat short of breath as he wiped a thin layer of sweat off his brow, placing one hand on his hips and jutting that ass out as he relaxed, much to Eren's delight.

"Eren!" the short man suddenly called, making Eren jump slightly, his eyes immediately snapping back to Levi's face and away from his butt. "Help me take this gear off behind the tree."

Levi motioned towards a smaller but still impressively large tree with his hand, turning back towards the new soldiers.

"Erd will help you guys properly suit up and attempt the drill," he explained before strolling over towards Eren, his stern gaze now locked onto the taller man's own. "Come with me, Eren."

His heart awkwardly pounding in his chest, Eren quite willingly followed the exhausted man behind the tree, a perfect view of his ass swaying with each step he took presented right in front of him.

"Help me get this stuff off. I get overzealous and tired myself out with that example," Levi admitted once the two had total privacy. He seemed somewhat disheveled and embarrassed regarding his miscalculation of his own abilities.

"R-right," Eren replied, fidgeting awkwardly as he began to unfasten the belts of Levi's gear.

This was either blind luck or weird karma. Levi asking Eren to help him take off his maneuvering gear? He could never ask for a better view of his marvelous buttocks.

"Turn around," Eren breathed, mentally preparing himself for the actual removal of the straps.

Levi obliged and Eren knelt down, that round, firm, perky miracle of mankind meeting him face to face as he tentatively and lightly hooked his fingers into the straps of Levi's machinery.

He could almost feel Levi's breath hitch in his throat as Eren's dexterous fingers rubbed accidentally against the fabric of Levi's trousers, and Eren could have sworn he was in heaven as he felt that toned ass beneath his finger tips.

"Wait," Levi hissed as Eren began to amatively pull the straps down over the Lieutenant's butt, the straps caressing Levi's backside in a way that made Eren jealous. "This stuff is expensive; do it more carefully."

Nodding in understanding, Eren dragged the three dimensional gear straps down Levi's backside at an agonizing pace, an undeniable warmth arising in his groin as the ministrations continued.

_Damn, I'm hard_, Eren thought to himself in misery, ashamed and embarrassed at the way his body was reacting to Rivaille's own.

Finally, after what seemed centuries, the gear was off, and Levi stepped out of it, only to accidentally get his foot caught in one of the straps while doing so.

A sharp gasp escaped his lips as the Lieutenant fell backwards, Eren instinctively catching him and the two falling to the forest floor.

_Shit, this is definitely not good_, Eren moaned inside his head, analyzing the current situation before him in horror.

Levi had landed right on his lap, Eren's exceedingly obvious and now pulsing erection brushing up unabashedly against that oh-so-fine ass of his.

The two sat in complete silence for a few minutes, neither of them knowing really what to say.

Eren was certain that Levi knew exactly what was blatantly ramming itself against his bottom, and was honestly ready for a Titan to come along and take him out of his misery.

Finally, Levi was the first one to break the silence.

"Is that, uh...," he began awkwardly and quietly, turning slightly towards the boy-turned-Titan in an attempt to look him in the eye. "Is that there because of something I did?"

Levi's piercing onyx eyes bore directly into Eren's own cerulean ones, an undescribable curiosity and even desperation embedded deep within them. Eren gulped; that cat was out of the bag.

"Well, uh, yes," he admitted, shrugging apologetically and sitting up a little, his erection only further pushing against his smaller counterpart as he did so. "When you asked me to help take off your maneuvering gear, I couldn't help but accidentally touch, ya know..."

"What do I know?" Levi demanded, obviously not wanting to play games. There was a sense of urgency in his voice, even pained need. It excited Eren.

"Your ass," the taller man replied bluntly, not stalling any longer. "It looks amazing and I couldn't help but get turned on, I guess."

Levi blinked, his gaze still not lingering from Eren's.

"Oh, I see," he said blankly, his tone not indicating approval nor disgust. It had a horribly ominous effect on the situation.

"I'm really sorry, I'd appreciate it if you could just forg-" Eren began, but was abruptly interrupted by a surprisingly sensual and absolutely erotic line.

"You're welcome to touch it some more, I guess," Levi interjected boredly, a prominent blush tinting his chiseled face. "Without my pants, if you like."

Eren froze, his hands suspended, trembling and hovering at Levi's sides, overcome with an overwhelming need to embrace the more experienced soldier.

Eren gulped. "You mean it?" he replied unsurely, looking his superior in the eye rather skeptically. "Just the ass?"

Levi hesitated, a pensive and somewhat worried look adorning his flushed face.

"You can touch anywhere, I guess," he said quietly, purposely wiggling his ass on top of Eren's groin, causing mesmerizing waves of warm, naughty pleasure to shoot down the taller male's erection and into his core. "But only if I get to touch you, too."

That was all Eren needed to hear to let his libido lose control. He tenderly yet firmly flung his muscled arms around Levi's upper body, pulling the man tightly against his own abdomen. Eren heatedly pressed his lips to the back of Levi's head, the smell of riled up hair and the surrounding forest penetrating his senses.

"Don't tease me, moron. Kiss the front, not the back," the lieutenant grumbled, his words laced with an eroticism that sent shivers up Eren's spine.

"Of course, Lieutenant," Eren breathed torridly, pushing Levi off of him and down to the earthy forest ground beneath them, pinning the shorter male onto his back.

The two men amatively and passionately stared into each other's eyes, the sexual tension and pained lust being communicated between them permeating the crisp outdoor air and infiltrating their senses, a haze fogging both their minds.

Eren couldn't help but roll his hips forward against Levi's own, their strained erections grinding beneath cloth in an unbearable manner.

A desperate moan began to escape Levi's mouth before Eren hungrily leaned down and crushed his lips against Levi's own, an unexperienced tongue making its way into his superior's mouth and ravishing all it found there.

Levi sputtered through the french kiss, obviously not used to such a thing himself; his wrists broke free of Eren's grip and he needily wrapped his arms around the soldier's shoulders, pulling him down towards him even more.

Eren broke away, ending the kiss all too abruptly for Levi's tastes, and violently tugged at the belt surrounding the smaller's waist, breaking it off within seconds.

"I can't wait any longer," the tall brunet whispered erotically against Levi's ear, causing goosebumps to rise along Levi's porcelain neck. "You're turning me on so much, Lieutenant."

"Don't say stuff like that, idiot," Levi hissed in response, his face visibly a bright red. "If we get caught, I'll kill you."

"What happened to you being okay with me doing whatever I wanted?" Eren chuckled good-naturedly, tugging down Levi's trousers as he did so.

A rush of blood went straight to Eren's cock as he revealed the black briefs that were hiding underneath the pants, the size and shape of Levi's member glaringly obvious against the thin fabric.

Eren gulped.

"You're pretty big," he noted awkwardly, hands trembling as he hooked his thumbs in Levi's waistband, finally prepared to rake the underwear down over the throbbing erection.

"And you're pretty good at drawing these things out," Levi mumbled, suddenly averting his gaze from Eren's lucid gaze, which was fixed so amatively and intently on him.

Eren slowly tugged the waistband of Levi's briefs over his member, the elastic rubbing unbearably over him until finally he sprang free, laid bare for Eren and all of the forest to see.

Levi supressed a sigh of pleasure as Eren's muscled hand wrapped itself around his pulsing erection, the cool air that hit it making it even harder than before. Slowly but surely, Eren's hand began to pump the taut skin, causing Levi's eyes to flutter shut as waves of white hot euphoria racked his body, his lip bitten in an effort to keep himself silent.

"Lieutenant, I wish-" Eren began, but was interrupted with a hoarse, "In this situation, call me- ah!- Levi."

Eren's eyes widened, his grip on his Lieutenant's erection tightening a tad, eliciting another sharp gasp from his superior.

"Really? Is that okay?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes! D-don't make me say it again."

"Then you have to call me Eren, too. Not any of the insults you usually use."

Levi rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the simply blissful pool of pleasure augmenting in his core due to Eren's ministrations. This boy was teasing him, he knew it.

"Fine, whatever. Just tell me what you were going to say," he relented, going back to focusing on his incredible hand job.

Now it was Eren's turn to look somewhat embarrassed. Eyes downcast, he replied with, "Levi... I wish that I could be doing this to you in a bed."

Those words went straight to Levi's erection; Eren, noticing Levi's increasingly ragged breath, removed his hand, re-positioning himself even lower.

"What are you doing?" Levi began, the loss of contact alarming him, but as Eren's warm, hot, and wet mouth connected with his member, all of his discontent was forgotten.

"Ah! Ah! Eren!" he cried brokenly, his hips twitching and moving on their own without abandon, his fingers twisting in Eren's auburn locks as he was brought closer and closer to the precipice of release.

"Me too, Eren," Levi moaned brokenly as he watched Eren's head bobbing up and down on his erection, moving faster with every passing second, an occassional tongue swiping over his now leaking tip. "I'd rather be with you in a be- ah! Fuck!"

Eren's eyes widened as Levi's seed spilled into his mouth; he swallowed all of it, the taste surprisingly sweet for such a usually sour man. Eren propped himself up next to Levi, smiling wistfully at his Lieutenant's post-orgasmic form, the shorter man's muscled chest rising and falling in contentedness.

"Was it good?" Eren asked as Levi finally came back down to earth, rolling over on the grass-covered ground and locking his gaze to meet Eren's.

"No one said you had to swallow it, moron," Levi responded tersely, roughly yanking his briefs back up over his still somewhat erect member.

"Maybe I wanted to," was the erotic reply that brought about another tinge of pink to Levi's handsome features. "And I thought you promised you would call me Eren."

"I said in that situation, sure. When we do it again, I'll call you by name."

Eren smirked. "Well, you did say it quite a bit, so I guess it's fine," he taunted, making Levi's face heat up even more. "And what do you mean, when we do it again?"

Levi sneakily squirmed closer to Eren in response, placing a surprisingly chaste and wistful kiss on the younger's lips. He broke away after a few seconds, leaving Eren speechless and equally red.

"You said you wanted to do it in a bed, right?" Levi replied, running his dexterous fingers through Eren's soft hair once again, a sly smile worn on his face. "And I never did get to touch you like I wanted."

Eren's forgotten erection strained against his trousers even more as Levi's free hand wandered down to his ass, giving the flesh it found there a firm squeeze.

"And I definitely still want to."

* * *

**a/n:** Hey, guys, hope you like! I'll be writing out the lemon in another one shot. Please please review! Let me know what you think!


End file.
